


Changeling

by Felinafullstop



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man in the moon is a cruel master some days</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shutting out the moon

Bunnymund sat in the large plush red chair holding the soft black blanket close around his shoulders. The murmurs behind him did nothing to ebb his fear. The pain he felt, was no more than deep hurt, but it cut like a blade. His hand rose and he rubbed at his wet eyes with the edge of the soft blanket. Releasing a ragged sigh he didn't even think to listen to closely to the group behind him.

"What do you mean The Man in the moon did this?" Tooth fluttered up beside North to face him. "Why would he do this?" She looked to the back of the chair that was turned away from them.

"I do not know." North shook his head forlornly. "It may have to do with his race being no more. Making more of his kind may have been a more difficult venture than making him human." North sighed. "Again, I do not know."

Jack sat back on his heels. "Is his magic still in tact?"

"Yes, as far as we can tell." North had to smile at that. "He can create his tunnels, and I'm finding flowers in the floorboards."

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Bunnymund screamed clutching the blanket closer not daring to turn their way. The outburst had taken everyone aback and silence covered the room in a tense sort of fear.

North stepped forward hands extended in a peaceful manner. "Flowers are not a problem Bunnymund." North's hands rose as if to still the guardian who was still not looking their way. Bunny simply rocked in place, distraught, tears soaking his face.

"Easter?" Tooth murmured in North's direction trying to stay queit.

"Ten months out at best," North considered the back of the man's head a moment. "There is time." He said with a sigh. "To work this out, or to come up with a contingency plan." He nodded. "This is Manny's magic, it far exceeds my own, but I'm sure we will be able to think of something." North looked between the two. "For Bunny we must be hopeful."

"I hate to ask this…" Jack stepped down beside north leaning heavily on his staff. "Where's he going to live? He can't live in that warren like he is. I mean his bed is grass and cotton on the ground."

"The yeti can construct him shelter in the warren." North nodded. "It's the least we can do. It will be something that is his." North shook his head "We must remember there are still things that are his. He is still a guardian." 

"And until then?" Tooth asked nervously. "Until the shelter is built?"

"He will stay here," North said softly. "Jack, Sandy, and you, work all over the world. Bunny and I each only have one night a year. It is easier for him to remain with me." North put a hand on Tooth's shoulder. "Will you inform Sandy?"

"Of course." She turned to her smaller sprites. "Come on girls." She said and they fluttered off out the nearest open window.

"Anything I can do?" Jack asked calmly as he jumped down from the top of the globe to stand before North.

"No." North shook his head. "And winter is coming to the southern hemisphere. Work you must be doing."

"Yeah, yeah I know…" Jack sighed. "You know where to find me. If you need me the wind can find me-" Jack moved to the doorway. He looked at the back of the grey haired man's head and sighed. "Bye Bunny." He murmured and left.

As soon as Jack and Tooth were both gone North looked to his left. "Run warm bath, prepare light clothing." He stated to Phil.

The Yeti nodded and turned leaving the guardian of Wonder with the transformed Guardian of hope. "Why?" Bunny murmured.

North sat down across from him and shook his head. "I know not." He sighed. "Manny works in mysterious ways."

"Well I wish he WOULDN'T!" Bunny fumed before tears overtook him again. "Now I've lost it all…. my people…..myself…" he lowered his head into his blanket and tried to fight the feelings. "How do you deal with these emotions?" he muttered scrubbing at his eyes.

"You didn't have emotions before Bunnymund?" North smiled the question laced with sarcasm.

"Not like these North! I can barely keep myself together." Bunny sniffed rubbing the blanket over his wet nose.

Phil poked his head into the room and gave thumbs up before vanishing again. "Come." North stepped forward out of his chair and reached down touching Bunnymund's arm. "Lets get you relaxed, the sooner we do that the better we can assess the situation at hand."

"Did you mean what you said?" Bunny blinked his green eyes at the larger man. "About building me shelter at the warren?"

"Yes." North nodded. "But for now you'll remain at the Pole." Bunny stood following North as they moved down one of the hallways. The rooms for the Yeti each labeled with their own names. North stopped at an ornate door. 

"This is your room North." Bunny murmured.

"Yes, but has large tub for soaking, and connected to second guest room." He held the door open. "You will be comfortable." North stated. "And then we shall figure this out together." He smiled. "Do you trust me?"

Bunny looked around at the floor and nodded as they entered the large room. North pulled the door closed behind them and ushered the younger sprite to the bed. North was the picture of sincerity as he pulled the blanket off from around Bunny's shoulders. North draped the blanket over the base of the sleigh bed.

Bunny was naked, save for the bandolier, which was now very small on him, his bracers, and his lower legs and feet were wrapped. Bunny had never needed shame nor modesty and he didn't attempt to cover himself. North carefully unlaced the bandolier on his chest pulling it off of him and reached down to his wrists to slide the bracers off slowly setting them on the bed. "Come… bath." North escorted the naked man to the washroom and motioned to the tub. "Sit on the edge please."

Bunny sat on the edge of the porcelain tub and jumped slightly. "S'cold." He muttered turning around to stand again. "Too cold." He admitted.

North put a towel on the edge and motioned the grey haired man to sit again. As he sat North began to untie the twine around his legs. "He didn't say how long this would last did he?" Bunny frowned.

North shook his head. "He did not." He motioned to the water. "Get in…may be hot… be warned." North stood turning around.

Bunny turned slightly lifting his feet as twisting into the tub. Lowering his feet into the soapy water he drew them back slightly but soon acclimated to the water and slid his entire body into the tub. "North?"

North turned back to him. "Yes Bunny?"

"Thanks Mate." Bunny murmured and sat quietly but couldn't keep the shake out of his voice.

"Any requests for tonight?" North asked. "Anything at all, I can have yeti bring egglets from warren? Chocolates? Toys?" He was grasping at straws now, he wanted nothing more than to find something that would make Bunny forget, if only for a moment; that he was no longer a Pooka.

"Some of that Carrot cake Phil makes, and I want my windows closed. I'm not in a mood to look at Manny tonight." Bunny muttered and lowered down into the water as if to hide within it.

"Very well…and some rose tea I think."

Bunny's green eyes looked up and he nodded. "North?" He stopped the guardian of wonder before he got to far. "Thank you."

North nodded. "You are most welcome." He smiled. "I'll will return in a few minutes."

"Kay Mate." Bunny sighed and just tried to relax in the warm bath; truth of the matter was he'd always groomed himself. He was sure he was going to have a lot of these first time experiences in the future.; especially if he was never turned back.

Once he was alone he sighed. "Why am I being punished?" He asked the air. "What did I do that was so wrong?"

Manny gave no answer that, and that silence caused Bunny more hurt than he cared to admit; even to himself.


	2. Getting accustomed….

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day to day dealings in a changed world

The very lithe man walked into the kitchenette to see yeti's fast at work. Phil turned to him and opened his arms saying something in Yeti. Bunny turned his head a bit as if by instinct to turn his large ears and listened quietly.

He waved a hand and shook his head; dismissing what the yeti had said and found the main table and slid down into one of the five seats. Looking backward he ran his hand over the wooden chair and the intricate egg carved on the back. He sighed, it was his seat, but he didn't feel like he very much belonged in it anymore.

A yawn made the older guardian look up to see North saunter in. He wore just a long black nightshirt. Very much like the white one Bunny was wearing now. "Is good to see you up and about Bunnymund." North said softly.

"Yeah yeah." Bunny nodded.

"What is for breakfast eh?" North come around the yeti's and smiled. "I think he'll enjoy that."

"What is it?" Bunny asked as his head turned to a Yeti who set down some vegetable juice before him.

"Carrot Waffles." North nodded.

Bunny's green eyes shifted. "Can they just be normal waffles?" He asked.

Phil turned and when something like this usually happened Phil would give a frustrated groan, but now looking at this man, who use to have fur; he merely nodded.

North came to the table taking a place to bunny's right. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright I guess." Bunny nodded. "I just kind covered myself in all the blankets and tried to nest." He shrugged. "I got more comfortable when the egglets came." He said softly.

North nodded. "Was my idea." He whispered. "Thought you would feel better." North smiled. "Today we get you proper attire, and we go out to the tooth palace."

"Look Mate I appreciate what you're doing—" the waffles were placed in front of him. "Thanks Phil." He turned his head Back to North. "I do, but I'd rather just stay in my room here until the Yeti can fix me up something back in the warren."

North nodded. "I understand, but it will just be you and me and Tooth, she is needing of help."

"Help?" Bunnymund picked up a fork and looked at it funny.

"She has hurt her wing, clipped it against the palace walls in excitement. I need to wrap it." North said softly.

"You don't need me for that." Bunny turned the fork upside down and stared at it again.

"I need someone to talk to her while I work." North said softly. "I would really like the help. Just sit beside her and talk to her."

Bunny nodded. "Okay …but just Tooth." He murmured.

North slapped bunny on the back a little harder than necessary. "Is Good!" North looked at Bunny's plate and drew it over with his hand grabbing a knife and fork and cut the waffle in to strips and then grabbed a ramekin from the center of the table. Pouring syrup into it he placed it on the plate with the sticks. "Dip them…do not worry about the flatware."

Bunny smiled. "Thank you."

North smiled at him and looked at Phil. "Are cookies ready yet?"

At that the Yeti groaned and turned yelling.

* * *

Tooth sat on a small pillow one side of her wings fluttering the other not moving. "Something bad must be happening in Chicago this is a lot of teeth to come in at once!" She blinked. "Lets keep it moving ladies! We've got to keep moving we have a full round tonight!"

Looking up a tiny fairy came to her with a tooth. "Awe it's her first …and your first collection!" She smiled and listened as the Baby Tooth told the story. "Found it on a school bus?" She blinked. "We'll leave a quarter and a note saying we found the tooth…" she winked to the little baby tooth. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds spectacular." Bunny's voice broke in.

"Bunny!" Tooth stood up slowly walking as best she should her wings trying to keep flapping. "How did you sleep?"

"Well." Bunny motioned to North who came up on his right side. "Heard you were in a bit of a spot."

"Yeah I guess I got excited." She turned in a circle trying to see her own wings.

North motioned her to lay down. "Lets have a look shall we?" Tooth nodded and lay down on her stomach on the little pad that doubled as her nest. North sat on the ground and opened each wing slowly.

Bunny sat up by her head and put his hands on the bed. Tooth reached out taking his hands and winced as North moved one of the damaged wings to the left a little too much. "Easy there, he's almost done." Bunny tried to sooth.

North let out a humming sound. "Punctured wound." He murmured. "Someone fly through your wing?"

She blinked. "I don't know one minute I was fine the next…I just fell."

"I thought you said she clipped it on the Palace walls?" Bunny asked.

Tooth shook her head. "I hit the palace as I fell." She frowned and lifted her neck showing where the green feathers had darkened.

"Awe I'm sorry Tooth, that couldn't have been comfortable." Bunny looked at North expectantly. "What can you do to help North?"

North looked up at the ashen haired man and smiled. "Have you fixed in a jiff." He nodded.

Tooth smiled. "You know all the best magic." She yawned slightly.

"Yes but this will take time, I need you to rest, can baby teeth handle the workload?" North asked.

Looking back Tooth nodded and whistled. Three Bright purple baby teeth appeared. "These are my tooth managers that work when I'm sleeping…you girls got it?"

The three appeared to look at one another and nod and then scattered to begin work. "Good now you will rest for at least 24 hours." He said softly and poured a liquid substance from a vile out onto the gossamer like wing.

The liquid spread and formed a new wing where the other had torn and it began to flutter. "Ut-ut ut…no flying…24 hours." North scolded.

Tooth nodded and lay her head down. "Okay." She said softly.

"Don't need Sandy to put her out, she's just down." Bunny stood up and looked at North. "We can go back now yea?"

North held out a hand and Bunny walked toward him. North put an arm around his shoulders. "Yes, because I have a surprise for you."

Bunny blinked. "I'm not in the mood for more surprises North." He uttered.

"Yes I know but this one …GOOD one." North insisted.

Bunny cringed slightly. "Oh boy…" he muttered.

* * *

North walked down the main hallway. "Is it done?" he asked of a Yeti who exited the room Bunny had been using. The yeti gave a nod and walked away.

"Is what done?" Bunnymund asked.

North motioned to the door. "Take a look." He said softly with an amused look on his face.

Bunny swallowed hard and reached out for the golden doorknob. Grabbing it he turned it slowly and pushed the door open.

The room was pained Grass Green, it was beautiful. The walls were light and airy. In the corner there was a bed, but it was lower to the ground and egg shaped, the pillows went all around it and blankets were folded at either end.

The walls had shelves filled with golden-jeweled eggs. "My eggs." Bunny walked up to the walls. Putting a hand on each. "You brought my eggs." Out from under the bed as if summoned by his voice the egglets ran to him crowding around his feet. "Hey there." He smiled.

Turning he looked at North. "I keep thanking you."

"Is what friends do for each other." North said softly. He motioned to a small shelf above the bed. Four eggs sat on little stands, each different. One of Golden Glitter, one was white with a blue snowflake, one was pink and green with a white tooth, and one was red, with black banding. "We are always with you."

Bunny smiled at the eggs his hand reaching to touch them, but his eyes caught sight of the human hand and he lowered it. North, sensing the unease, walked forward placing his hands on either side of the man's shoulders. "I know this is very hard on you. I know how you feel about humans." He murmured. "Lets try to make this work alright?" He smiled.

Bunny nodded and reached back his left hand across his chest to touch North's right hand on his right shoulder. "Kay Mate." He murmured. "I'll …I'll do my best." He sighed.

North smiled at the older guardian, who in this form looked so much younger. "I know you will." He said.

Bunny's nose twitched a bit and he sighed. "North?" He asked.

"Yes?" North smiled down.

"Yer rubbing my shoulder's mate." Bunny smirked a bit.

North acting as though he'd been burned let go of Bunny and backed up. "I'm sorry….Enjoy your room." He said and gave a polite nod and exited.

Looking down bunny began to scoop the little egglets up onto the bed. "Who wants a nap?" The little ones hopped up and down. "Me too." He smiled at them and touched each one with a gentle reverence. "Come on now up ya get." He said lifting each egg up onto a small pillow beside where he was going to lay.


End file.
